Dark Lullaby
by To the Wild Rose
Summary: Plagued by her dark past, Isabella Swan comes to Forks to start a new life. When she encounters the mysterious Edward Cullen, she finds herself unwillingly coming to terms with the pain she means to hide and discover a dangerous new love.
1. Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Okay so this is kind of a twist on Twilight, the original story. It is much darker than the original story and have changed this around in order to fit the pot. I really think you will all enjoy!!

000000

As her father pulled into the tiny little town of Forks, Isabella Swan couldn't help but sigh. The dreary, rainy state of Washington suited her mood perfectly, especially after what she had just been through. Living out the rest of her life in this dreary place did not seem like a horrible idea. Then again, what choice did she really have?

"Hasn't changed much has it?" her father, Charlie, said in an effort to break the awkward silence which had stretched out the duration of their car ride.

She shook her head silently. No, Forks would never change. In all of the summers she had stayed up here wither father, not once had anything remotely significant affected the small town. Well, maybe the high price of gasoline. Forks was a place time had almost forgotten, almost. Sure, it was with the times, to an extent, but at the same time, Forks was a completely different world from the Arizona sunshine Bella had grown so accustomed to.

They made their way through the town quickly, but Bella couldn't help the stares that crossed over her father's police cruiser. Charlie Swan was the chief of police in Forks, and therefore, his business was the rest of the town's business. So when news had spread about Bella's mother, well…it was impossible to ignore.

Bella ducked down slightly in her seat. Everyone in town knew who she was and they all knew why she was coming to live from sunny Phoenix to cloudy Forks.

"Sorry Bells," muttered her father, "They don't mean any harm."

"I know," Bella muttered.

"Just give everyone a few days to adjust, and then things will be normal again."

Normal…that was one word she was sure didn't exist anymore. How could her life possibly go back to being normal after what happened?

"Well here we are," Charlie said as he pulled into the brick driveway.

Chief Swan's house was a tiny two story home, modest enough living for a single middle-aged man. Inside was cozy, with a kitchen, moderate-sized living room downstairs and complete with two bedrooms and a full bathroom upstairs. The chief had bought it when he and Bella's mother, Renee, had just gotten married. Shortly afterwards, they got divorced.

Bella opened the passenger side door of the cruiser and stepped out. She stared at the white sided house for a moment. So, this was where she was supposed to live out the rest of her non-significant existence? She would deal with it…for now.

Meanwhile, Charlie had begun pulling her bags from the trunk of the cruiser. Bella snapped out of her daze and helped her father. She didn't have much, she'd left a lot behind in Phoenix, and there were some thing she just couldn't bear to look at again. Between her and Charlie, they carried most of her things up in one trip.

As they walked up the stairs and approached her old childhood bedroom, Charlie stopped and stared at Bella. "I knew you outgrew your room years ago, so I called up some friends to help get it ready for you. I didn't know what would be appropriate for a sixteen year old."

"Ch-Dad you didn't have to do that," Bella said quietly. She would have to remember not to call him Charlie to his face.

"I know, I just wanted you to feel at home Bells," Charlie said as he opened the bedroom door. He stepped inside the tiny, but neat bedroom. Directly across from the door was a twin bed tucked into the corner, against the wall. Covering it was a black bedspread, with a white floral pattern weaving through it. The sheets and pillow cases matched the blanket accordingly. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a bedside black and white lamp sitting on top of it. Across from the bed, on the other side of the room was a desk with a computer where she could do her homework. Her closet was against the opposite wall, not large, but big enough to hold her meager wardrobe. Bella noticed that Charlie had painted.

"Lavender?" she asked quietly.

"Is that alright? Thought it would go with the bedspread. I wasn't sure what colors you liked and you don't seem like a pink person, so Sue Clearwater suggested it."

Bella couldn't help but smirk slightly at her father's efforts. "It's perfect, thanks dad."

Charlie set down her bags on the bed. "I'll go down and get those boxes out of the backseat. You relax and unpack. Oh and do you remember Billy and Jacob Black?"

Bella nodded, the names sounded somewhat familiar in her mind.

"They are coming over tonight, bringing us dinner. They helped me paint your room."

"Sounds good," Bella replied as she started opening her bags one by one. Truthfully, she was not in the mood to eat nor to socialize. But she would endure it for Charlie's sake. She didn't want him to worry.

"Okay then…" Charlie said as he made his way down the stairs.

After Charlie had brought the boxes up from the car, he left his daughter alone to unpack. Bella little by little, began to remove her clothes and other various belongings from the bags and boxes. She hung her clothes in the closet and stowed the bags away under her bed. One box contained a small library of her favorite books: The Complete Works of William Shakespeare and Jane Austin, a battered copy of Wuthering Heights, and works from various other authors including Tolkien, Hawthorne, and Steinbeck. She placed the books on the shelf mounted on the wall above her desk.

The other box contained pictures and keepsakes she had possessed her entire life. Pictures, little trinkets and gifts she had received. Bella placed some of the pictures and trinkets on her desk. One little keepsake, her favorite, in fact, was a ridiculous teddy bear she had kept since she was three years old. Well technically, it was a panda bear. Bella always did have a flare for being unique. She placed the stuffed animal on her bed.

Moving the lamp on her nightstand slightly off to the side, Belle found her digital alarm clock, and plugged it into the wall outlet. Next, she placed a picture of her and Renee beside the alarm clock. It was her favorite picture of her and her mother. She touched it lovingly for a second and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No," Bella resigned quietly to herself. She would not cry. She had done enough of that in the past couple of days. Besides, she didn't want to worry Charlie.

She heard her father coming up the steps and promptly continued to put her things away. He was carrying what looked like two poster boards in his right hand. In his left hand were a hammer and some wall tacks.

"Wow, the place looks lived in already."

"Yea, it looks good," Bella replied as she looked around, "What's that?" she asked as she peered at the contents of Charlie's arms.

"Oh, a couple of posters, the walls looked bare but the paint was still wet. I'll hang them up now."

Bella nodded and proceeded to help her father hang the posters on the wall. They were, just her taste: black and white photographs of flowers, simple, but elegant. As they were finishing up, both of them turned their heads when they heard a monstrous noise in the driveway.

"That must be Billy and Jake," Charlie said as he looked walked to the window. "Yup, come on Bella, I want to show you something."

Bella followed her father down the stairs and out the door. In the driveway was an old Ford truck. A boy with dark skin and long black hair was pulling a helping an older man out of the truck and into a wheelchair.

"Hey Billy!" cried Charlie. Charlie went up and shook Billy Black's hand warmly. "Bella," Charlie motioned, "you probably don't remember Billy, it's been while since you saw him last."

"Hi," Bella quietly replied.

"And this," Charlie continued, "is Jacob." He pointed to the tall dark-skinned boy. "You two were in diapers together." He and Billy shared a laugh. Bella and Jacob looked way from each other, embarrassed.

"Well Charlie," said Billy, "here are the keys, she's ready to go." He dropped a set of keys into Charlie's hand. Charlie nodded and then preceded to hand the keys over to Bella.

"Here Bells."

Bella took the keys hesitantly, "What are these for?"

"The truck, you need a vehicle to drive to school."

Bella stared at the old Ford pick up. Against her will, a small smile crept onto her face, "Really?" she asked.

"Hey Jake, show Bella how this armored car works."

Jacob smiled shyly and motioned for Bella to get in the driver's seat. He jumped in on the passenger side and began to show her how to use the clutch and work the gears. "We'll just take it for a spin around the block," the black haired boy said. Bella nodded as she started up the engine.

Carefully she pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the street. The truck was loud, but it ran beautifully. It would be perfect to get around dreary Forks in.

"Turn right here," said Jacob. Bella complied. "So," said Jacob, "how do you like your room?"

Bella looked at him, "It looks nice. Thank you for helping Charlie."

"He was worried you wouldn't like it."

"I like it," she replied. She turned again, keeping her eyes on the road. Like Charlie, she wasn't good at small talk, but Jacob seemed nice enough, so she would give it a try, "So do you go to the high school here?"

"No, I go to the school in La Push on the reservation. That's where we live."

"Is it just you and Billy?"

"Technically," he grinned, "but we always keep a lot of company. I have a lot of friends."

Bella smiled back. "Too bad you don't go to Forks. It would have been nice to at least know one person."

"You'll be fine; people around here usually jump all over a newcomer."

"Great," Bella muttered. The last thing she needed was more attention.

They were silent as they turned back onto Charlie's street. And as Bella pulled the truck into the driveway, Charlie and Billy were there to greet them.

"Well," Charlie said as they jumped out of the cab, "how do you like it?"

"It's great dad, thanks," Bella muttered quietly.

"Let's grill up some of these burgers Charlie," Billy said holding up a paper bag.

The small company ate together with companionable small talk. Charlie and Billy planned a fishing trip for the upcoming weekend, and Jacob invited Bella down to La Push. She simply nodded politely.

When the table was cleared and the dishes washed and put away, the boys gathered in the living room to watch the big basket ball game on television. Bella politely excused herself upstairs to shower and change into some comfy sweats. It had been a long day. When the bathroom door was closed and the shower water was audible through the pipes, Billy turned to Charlie with a grave look on his face.

"So the truth Charlie, how is she doing?"

Charlie sighed and stretched his arms over his head. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I'm not sure yet Billy. As well as can be expected I suppose. But she won't talk about it. I'm not good at this Billy. I don't know what to do."

"You are doing the best you can right now Charlie, that's all that counts."

"Poor kid," Charlie muttered. "No one deserves to go through what she did. Finding her mother and that bastard…"

"It's not fair," said Billy. "But you can help her Charlie, give her a fresh start."

"I don't know," said Charlie. "Forks has never been Bella's favorite place in the world. Jake I would appreciate you helping out, you know making sure she gets out with some kids her own age every once in a while."

"Sure thing Charlie," Jacob replied eagerly. "You won't have to worry about her staying cooped up in this old house."

"Thank Jake," said Charlie as he tugged on the boy's hair.

"It will be okay," Billy said as he patted Charlie on the back. He turned to his son, "Well Jake, let's get going."

Jacob nodded and stood up. "Bye Charlie thanks for having us over. Tell Bella I said bye."

"Will do Jake."

Charlie help Jacob load Billy into their van they had parked across the street earlier before bringing the truck over. He waved goodbye as they drove off down the road.

Charlie sighed and looked up to his daughter's bedroom window. He could see Bella brushing he wet hair. _I'll have to get some curtains_, he thought to himself.

Charlie walked back into the house and slowly made his way upstairs. He stood for a second outside of Bella's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked quietly.

"Come in."

Charlie opened the door to find Bella sitting on her bed. She had her knees pulled up to her chest in a timid manner. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all settled in for the night."

"I'm good thanks dad."

Charlie looked around the room. After an afternoon of unpacking, the place looked homey and comfortable, even if it was small.

"So," Charlie muttered, "you start school tomorrow. Do you want me to go with you on your first day?"

Bella almost blanched. It was already hard enough having her father as the chief of police; she certainly didn't want him to go to school with her. She was already going to stick out like a sore thumb anyways. "I think I can handle it," she simply replied.

"You know Bells if you don't want to start school this week I understand. You could give yourself a little time to settle in..."

"I want to go to school. I think…" Bella paused, searching for the right words, "I think it would be good."

"Yea," Charlie admitted. "Getting back into the routine is probably best. Well, goodnight Bells."

"Nite."

And when Charlie closed the door, Bella immediately jumped up and put the lock in place. Finally, she was alone…she was alone…

The tears came unwillingly. They poured down her pale face at a rapid rate. The anguish and grief she felt consumed her and it was all she could do but curl up in a tiny ball on her bed. She kicked the covers and pulled them over her body, desperate to cover her body.

She fell asleep like that. And as her mind was tormented with the nightmares, a singe thought seemed to echo through her head, the truth which had shattered her world over the past couple of weeks.

There was only one reality for Isabella Swan. Her mother was dead and as a result he had been sent into exile in this tiny little town. Her mother was dead and there was nothing she could do about that.

000000

AN: Short intro chapter but I hope it kind of sets things up and into motion. Read and review!


	2. Fire

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

000000

Bella awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off loudly in her ear. Rolling over she hit the annoying machine and sat up slowly in bed. Though she had slept through the night, she had been haunted by nightmares. She felt drained from all of her crying.

Throwing the covers off, Bella walked to the window to look outside. Charlie's cruiser was already gone for the day. The rain beat down on the empty parking spot in the driveway, forming a small puddle. It was raining in Forks, go figure.

Bella made her way to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed through her tangled hair. When it looked decent, she stared at her reflection pensively in the mirror. She supposed she wasn't completely unfortunate looking, but she didn't feel that way. Her hair was long, brown, and boring. She'd always had great skin, but her complexion was so pale it was hard to feel pretty next to the blonde and bronzed beauties of Arizona. Her eyes were large and topped off with long lashes, but their dull brown color made Bella seem absolutely ordinary in every way. It's not that she cared about being beautiful. She hardly wore make-up, and her style was very simple and plain. But there were times when she wished she was a little more extraordinary than what she really was: plain, boring, nothing.

Trudging back to her room, Bella opened her closet and deliberated on what to wear for her first day at Forks High School. She settled on keeping it basic: jeans, a white tank top, and a grey cardigan sweater overtop.

She grabbed her book bag and made her way downstairs. She ate a bowl of cereal and as she was munching, Bella tried to calm down her nerves. She knew the day would be full of stares and whispers. She just had to prepare herself for that and tell herself that it would al blow over in a week or so and people would leave her alone.

After washing out her cereal bowl, she rushed back upstairs to brush her teeth. She took once last quick glance in the mirror.

A sad expression crossed over her features but she ignored the tears threatening to spill over. She was done crying, it made her feel weak.

Bella found her truck maneuvered very easily around the windy roads of Forks. It was only two miles to the high school and it wasn't that difficult to find. She followed the line of cars making their way into the paring lot, immediately invoking stares from other students. Taking a deep breath, Bella pulled into the first vacant space she found. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of the truck.

She was aware of the eyes watching her. She was probably the first transfer student Forks had in years. No one willingly moved to Forks.

As she walked through the parking lot, she felt the stares boring into her back. Without thinking, she pulled her hair over her right shoulder, in an effort to hide her face. How long would this humiliation and speculation last?

The doors of Forks High School loomed before her. She would have to do it; she couldn't turn back now and go home. It would only cause more gossip. Plus, she had to show Charlie she was okay; he couldn't worry about her anymore. Taking a deep breath, Bella walked through the doors of the high school, awaiting her future.

000000

The cafeteria was full of the usual mindless gossip and chatter. But there was a general hot topic for the day. Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, had come to live in Forks. And from the general consensus of the male student body, she was an attractive sight to see.

Edward Cullen looked around the table he shared with his family. At least the attention would be shifted off of them for a while.

"So what's the latest news, Edward," his sister Alice asked from across the table. She leaned lazily on Jasper, their adopted, brother, and her mate.

"Chief Swan's daughter, she's come to live in Forks."

"I already knew that," Alice said teasingly as she tapped her head. "I was just wondering what she was like. I haven't seen her yet…in person that is."

"What does it matter?" Rosalie asked. The radiantly beautiful young woman glanced over at Alice. "We have no reason to speak with her or associate with her. Why do you want to know about a petty human?"

"Didn't you hear what Carlisle said though?" Emmett jumped in.

"Her mother died," Rosalie replied.

"No, her mother as murdered by her husband or something like that and the girl saw the whole thing happen."

"How terrible," Alice muttered.

"It's unfortunate," Rosalie said simply, "but really we are starting to sound just like _them_."

"There's nothing wrong with curiosity," Alice said raising her chin a fraction. "I just want to see what she's like. She's coming in the cafeteria in about thirty seconds."

Edward frowned as he saw Alice's vision flicker through his mind. Isabella Swan was walking with Jessica Stanley, one of the shallowest girls in school. This couldn't be good. Either the new girl shared all of Jessica's conceited and vain views, or she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Edward you must tell me all about her."

"Alice…" Jasper warned.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. Just curious…"

Edward smiled crookedly. He then turned his gaze to the cafeteria door. Jessica walked in first followed by a timid looking, human girl.

Edward could see why the girl was the first thought on every male in the student body's mind. She was exceptionally beautiful for a human. But by her body language you would never know it. Whether she was just shy because it was her first day, or she was truly timid, Edward could not help but notice the dramatic difference which set her apart from the other human girls.

There was sadness in her eyes and within her every movement. It was uncanny. Perhaps an ignorant mind like Mike Newton's would overlook the frailty of the girl's soul, but it was a frailty Edward could not ignore. But despite his focus on the girl, he still could not hear her voice.

"Edward," Alice asked. "What's she like?"

"Hold on," Edward replied. He closed his eyes and listened again, trying to single out the new girl's voice in his mind. But again…nothing.

"Well?" Rosalie asked.

Edward snapped his eyes open, "I thought you didn't care?"

Rosalie sat up straight, "Well, it doesn't hurt to know."

"Curious, babe?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up," Rosalie said as she smacked him playfully on the arm.

Edward tried to focus again. But like before, he could not pick out Isabella Swan's thoughts.

Jasper could sense the tension in the air, "Edward, is something wrong?"

Edward glared at the girl in frustration. She sat at the lunch table with Jessica and Mike, oblivious to his gazing eyes.

"Edward?" Jasper reiterated.

"I can't hear her," Edward finally admitted.

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You mean your sixth sense is off whack?" Emmett said.

Alice looked at Edward thoughtfully, _Can you hear me now_?

"Yes," Edward replied with frustration.

_Good, _Alice thought.

"Very funny," Edward said wryly.

"I thought it was," Alice giggled.

"What do you think it is?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied. "This has never happened before."

"Do you think she's a threat?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, she's a human what is she going to do?" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm just saying we need to be careful," Rosalie replied defensively. "That's all."

Edward sniffed, "Somehow I don't think Chief Swan's daughter is going to be significant to us in anyway. It's probably just a fluke. The bell is about to ring."

They all stood from their seats and walked out of the cafeteria. As Alice watched Edward make his way to Biology she turned to Jasper.

"Something is not right," she said. Her perfectly sculpted face crinkled together in concern.

"What do you mean?" Jasper replied.

"I have this feeling, like something terrible is about to happen."

"A vision?" Jasper asked.

"No…"Alice replied. "I wish I could put my finger on it. I wonder what's wrong with Edward today."

000000

Edward sat at his lab table in Biology. He could hear Mike Newton's thoughts making their way down the hallway. The stupid, adolescent boy was simply drooling over the new girl, who Edward just found out preferred to be called Bella. Apparently she would be having biology next period as well, according to Mike.

Edward braced himself for Bella's entrance into the classroom. He was anxious to try reading her thoughts again, certain the first time in the cafeteria was just a misread. It could be that he was not attuned to her voice like he was the others. Yes, that had to be the right answer, there was no other explanation. Bella would enter the room and take a seat right next to him because it was the only available seat in the room. Then he could properly discern Bella's thoughts from the rest of the classroom. But what Edward Cullen was not prepared for was Alice's voice entering his mind the very second Bella Swan walked in.

_Edward! Can you hear me? Hold your breath Edward! Quickly! Do it now!_

He didn't stand a chance. The moment the girl stepped into the biology room his throat was bombarded by the powerful fire of thirst. Edward gripped the lab table tightly. His eyes went from their usual honey amber, to a pitch black. He felt his instincts begin to take control. He wanted to pounce, to give in and throw away all of his inhibitions. The room was full of weak humans. He could easily corner Bella Swan and get her alone. Then he would take his time and exult in the taste of her…

_Focus Edward_, Alice cried from several classrooms over. _You won't hurt her, but focus! _

Edward tried to shake his head and snap out of it. His family, he couldn't expose them for what they really were. But that girl…Bella's scent was so alluring, so overpowering it nearly knocked him out of his chair. He tried to tighten his grip on the lab table, but he had to remind himself to be careful, he could crush the whole thing.

The girl handed Mr. Banner a slip for him to sign and in return, Mr. Banner motioned for Bella to take a seat next to Edward.

Bella looked at the lab table with a look of hesitation. Edward visibly cringed. How as he going to be able to stand it? Unconsciously, he shifted his chair away from the girl as she sat down. Edward held his breath.

Alice's voice was in his mind again, _Edward everything is going to be fine, just stick it out!_

Easy for Alice to say, she wasn't experiencing the current fire burning his throat. He could feel the venom beginning to collect in his mouth. If he could only get her somewhere alone…no, he had to focus, think about Carlisle and the others.

Edward glared at Bella and watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. He hoped she was uncomfortable. Maybe she would ask Mr. Banner to switch seats so he could endure this torture. But then again, her scent was so delectable; it would be a shame for Bella to sit across the room.

Bella shifted her hair over her right shoulder in an attempt to cover her face. Edward almost groaned out loud as he was bombarded by another wave of her floral fragrance. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He saw the girl give him a quick glance out of the corner of her eye. Edward glared back.

"Mr. Cullen, is something the matter?" Mr. Banner's voice asked.

Edward removed his hand from his face. "I am feeling a little under the weather." It wasn't a complete lie. Mr. Banner nodded and motioned for Edward to exit the room.

Edward jumped out of his seat quickly and walked into the hallway as quickly as a human might. Alice was waiting for him with Jasper.

"Edward," Alice said. "See I told you it would only be for a few more moments."

Edward took a deep breath, trying to get the memory of Bella's scent from his mind. But his throat still burned with fire.

Jasper put a hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward suddenly felt a deep sense of calm overtake him. The fire still burned, but it was more tolerable.

"I am fine," Edward breathed. He shook Jasper's hand away and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"To the office, I have to get out of that class."

Alice closed her eyes for a brief second, "There's nothing, Edward. They won't let you."

Edward snarled aloud. Would he have to sit next to that insufferable girl everyday? There was no way he would be able to stand it.

"Edward wait!" Alice said. "Let's go home and talk to Carlisle, he might be able to figure something out."

"Alice I almost killed her!" Edward replied angrily.

"But you didn't and that has to count for something."

Jasper cleared his throat, "I suggest we take this conversation home. I'll come back to get Rosalie and Emmett when school is over."

Edward didn't reply. He was already making his way to the parking lot. Alice and Jasper trailed behind him. He closed his eyes, disgusted with himself. Never in his life did he have to fight for such control over a human's blood. Why did that insignificant girl make him feel this way? And what's more, he still couldn't read her mind.

000000

Bella watched the boy, Edward Cullen abruptly leave the room. What an odd boy. He had looked at her with the most obscene look of hatred Bella had ever witnessed. Had she done something wrong? Did the boy not want to sit next to her? That was silly; there were no other seats in the room. And he certainly didn't look ill, he just looked extremely angry, at her. What did she do wrong?

Bella shook her head and sighed. She wouldn't worry about it now. She had more important things on her mind. Perhaps the boy really was sick. Right now, she just wanted to finish the day and get back to Charlie's. She was tired and irritable after being bombarded with questions all day long. People were curious about her; she was the first transfer student Forks had had in three years. And everyone seemed fairly nice about it all. But she couldn't help but notice how they all avoided the question they were really dying to ask. She knew they were trying to be polite and avoid hurting her feelings. But it wasn't really a secret. You couldn't keep secrets in a town like Forks. Everyone knew how her mother had died…

Bella trailed off that final thought and tried to take notes for the remainder of biology. Mr. Banner was currently discussing the subject of mitosis, something she was quite familiar with, but it didn't matter. Distractions were always a good and necessary thing.

When the bell rang, Bella gathered her things and found Mike Newton waiting for her in the hallway. He was a nice boy, her age and grade with blonde hair and a smooth baby face. They had their final period of the day together: gym.

"We're playing dodge ball right now, you any good?" Mike asked conversationally.

Bella groaned, "I'm afraid I'm not very athletic."

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Mike joked as he held up his fists in a defensive stance.

Bella smiled. At least some people could be nice.

Gym went about as well as could be expected. Thankfully the dodge balls were the softer kind, made of a foam material so when she got hit it didn't hurt at all. She shuddered of dodge ball memories at her old school. She had more bruises on her body than she could count.

Then finally, the day was over. Bella drove home quickly, anxious to get out of the rain and home into some comfy sweats.

Charlie was waiting for her in the driveway. He was home early.

Bella jumped out of the cab, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how the first day went."

"It was good," Bella said as she looked down at the brick covered ground. This was out of character for Charlie, usually he didn't hover.

They walked inside and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So," Charlie finally spoke, "did you make any friends?"

"Dad…"

"I'm just wondering Bells, that all."

Bella bit her bottom lip, "Well," she started, "there was a girl named Jessica who showed me around and then this boy named Mike protected me in gym class. They were really nice. I sat with them at lunch."

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton?" Charlie asked.

"I think so…"

"Good Bella, they're both good kids. You know the Newton's have a sporting goods stores just outside of town, Mike a good boy."

"Yea," Bella said quietly.

Silence filled the room once more. Charlie moved around in his chair trying to get comfortable.

"Well I have some homework to do," Bella said quietly.

"Alright, I'm going to go back down to the station for a bit. I'll pick up some pizza for dinner on the way home."

Bella nodded and made her way upstairs. Once she locked herself in her room, she changed into her most comfortable pair of sweats. She threw her dirty school clothes into the hamper and fell onto her bed. She had lied to Charlie; she really didn't have any homework to do, not on the first day.

She looked around the tiny bedroom. There really wasn't a whole lot to do. She had brought so little with her, she as beginning to regret it. And she hated it hen her mind wandered to other things…darker things…

"Snap out of it, Bella," she told herself as an involuntary shudder swept over her body. Maybe she should get out after all.

Rising swiftly, Bella pulled on her only pair of navy blue rain boots and grabbed her jacket. There was nothing like fresh air to clear your head. She needed to go for a walk.

Making her way outside, Bella crossed the road and followed the tiny dirt trail which led directly into the moss covered forest. As she picked her way through the green shrubbery, the rain began to lighten up into a fine mist.

She wasn't sure how long she walked. But she soon realized the trail had ended and she was still continuing on her journey to nowhere. Bella's feet dragged on though through the green wood.

Eventually she came to a clearing with a large fallen tree. Deciding she had walked far enough, Bella took a seat on the moss covered trunk and lifted her face to the sky. She took a soothing deep breath. The air was different here than in Arizona, refreshing somehow. She took another deep breath.

As she sat on the tree and became lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the air of black eyes watching her from the tree tops above.

Edward glared down at Bella Swan. He knew it was pathetic to follow the girl home and even more pathetic to follow Bella into the woods, but temptation overtook him. He could not get her scent out of his mind, it was tantalizing.

Now, once again in her presence, he could feel the fire flare in his throat. She was alone and it would be so easy to take her now. No one would even hear her scream.

Edward cursed at himself. No, he couldn't. She was the Chief of Police's daughter, it's not like she would go unmissed. The whole town would be thrown into an uproar, especially after what happened to her mother.

But still, how could one pathetic little human girl have such an effect on him? It had never happened before, so the fact that Bella held such sway over his emotion's angered him to the core. He lost his temper sometimes, but it was usually when Rosalie made a vain and insidious remark. Edward never lost his temper to a human, let alone girl.

Killing her would end it all. He would satisfy his thirst and finally be put out of his misery. He simply couldn't bear the thought of her sitting next to him in biology everyday for the rest of the school year. It was sure to drive him insane. If he didn't finish it now, he would do it in front of the entire student body. No one was here to witness him. No one would ever know and the Cullens could continue to live as they always had.

The fire burned inside of him. He could slowly feel his instincts taking over. His black, fevered eyes narrowed in hatred towards the young girl. A low growl began to build up in his throat. He began to crouch down, ready to spring at her when the moment was right. She started to close her eyes again, now…

A single tear trickled down Bella's cheek. And it was that single tear followed by an onslaught of more tears which caused Edward Cullen to pull up short and snap back to reality. Bella Swan was crying.

He watched as she silently sobbed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and balanced herself on the tree trunk, rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

A wave of foolishness washed over Edward. The fire still burned in his throat, but his conscience suddenly forbade him to go any further. And as he watched Bella's tears flow freely, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for witnessing such a private moment of heartbreak. But there was something more.

This girl of no consequence fascinated him. And although it was all he could do to keep from killing her, Edward could not help, in that moment, but feel a sudden surge of pity overwhelm him. He felt pity…for a human. In all his 108 years, never in his life had anyone moved him in such a way. And it was with this realization that Edward left Bella in her heartache.

He ran quickly to his home and was not surprised to see Alice waiting for him at the door. He tried to ignore her thoughts as he walked past her, _I told you that you wouldn't hurt her, but did you listen? No! Instead you have to creep out like some weird vampire stalker, as if I wouldn't see it!_

"Can it, Alice," Edward muttered as he made his way up to Carlisle's study. He found his "father" sitting at his desk. Esme, his wife, was standing beside him and when she saw Edward walk into the room, Edward could hear the relief in her thoughts. She came up and grabbed him tightly.

"I was so worried," she breathed as she hugged Edward. "Alice told us you wouldn't do anything to her, but after the conversation we had this afternoon, I was frightened."

Carlisle looked at Edward thoughtfully, "Well Edward? What shall your decision be? Will you stay son?"

Edward bowed his head, "I'm not sure if I can endure it. This has never happened to me before. Just thinking about it…I…"

"Shhhh…." Esme said soothingly. "There is no need to explain. Just tell us what we can do to help."

"I don't know," Edward admitted.

Carlisle spoke, "Perhaps you should abide your time. Stay home from school the remainder of the week. Esme and I will let them know you are ill. Feed everyday and mentally prepare yourself for the next time you'll see her. You are strong Edward, you can overcome this."

"I'm afraid of losing everything you have built for us, Carlisle."

"Edward," Esme said. "We love you no matter what decisions or actions you take. We will deal with things as they come to pass."

"I'll have Alice keep a watchful eye on things," Carlisle said.

Edward nodded his head and left the study. He darted up to his room, slamming the door on his way in. The walls shook. Desperate for a distraction, he turned on his CD player, willing to listen anything that was in there. He did not want to hear his family's thoughts.

As the music swirled around him, Edward laid down on the black leather couch, the only piece of furniture that occupied his room besides the countless number of shelves he used for his colossal CD collection. He closed his eyes even thought he knew sleep wouldn't come.

That wretched girl was nothing but a menace; a very sweet smelling, seductive menace. His throat burned again at the thought of her. But overpowering his hunger was the image of Bella Swan silently crying to herself in the woods. Her broken face did not leave his mind for the remainder of the night.

000000

Hey guys hope you al enjoy the chapter! Please remember to review; it keeps me motivated to continue writing!


End file.
